happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Explorer Guy
Explorer Guy, also known as Indiana Jones and formerly known as Mailman, is a character included in Happy Wheels. He was added on July 22nd, 2011, and he was included in Version 1.45 of the game. The character rides a brown metallic mine cart capable of attaching to the rail item (added on the same day) by holding space bar. Explorer Guy is the first character created by Jason, and is also the first character not made solely by Jim Bonacci. The character's attire consists of ripped clothes and a brown fedora, including a gray t-shirt, a pair of brown pants (mostly torn on the right side, making his blue boxers visible), white socks, a single brown shoe on his right foot and a brown satchel. Jason claims that the character is basically a less effective Indiana Jones, whom explorer guy highly resembles. Release Hints The Non-Playable Character version of the character was accidentally released on Happy Wheels for only two hours between 8:26 AM and 10:55 AM PST on May 31st, 2011. Jim addressed that he accidentally put the NPC in and forgot to remove him before publishing, similar to how Lawnmower Man's name was revealed. The characters accidental release caused a lot of drama between the Total Jerkface community. First forum thread was made by Petur Darri, he discovered the new character in a level, but the thread was removed due to a picture of the character. People made countless suggestions of what the character would be, and the most popular suggestion was that he would be a mailman (due to the satchel and torn clothes that people thought a dog attacked him). The suggestion continued to be the most popular one until Jim Bonacci said on the comments page of his news post that he wasn't actually a mailman. Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Accelerate *Down - Slow/Reverse *Left - Lean backwards *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject *Shift - Leans Explorer Guy Forward (Out of cart) *Ctrl - Leans Explorer Guy Backward (Into cart) *Space - Attach cart to rails if you hold space ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab Videos Gallery File:Falloff.png|He can fall of the stonehenge during the character selection phase of the level. File:Break.png|The Invisible Cart Glitch. File:Invi.png|Ditto File:Doom mine.jpg|The scene from Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. where Explorer Guy is based from. File:Mc.png|His Minecart. File:Play now explorer.jpg|The Play Now banner for Explorer Guy, displaying his ability to attach to rails. legacy of quezal.jpeg|Explorer guy in his only featured level the legacy of quezal. Glitches *The mine cart breaks into pieces when at a certain speed when on a rail. *If Explorer Guy's legs and arms break, he will eject from his own vehicle. *If you break the mine cart and then restart the level, his cart can be seen in midair as a non-interactive object, and you ride an invisible cart with visible wheels. This has been fixed. *Once, most replays with Explorer Guy didn't work; e.g: If you lost your head at the end, you would lose your head at the beginning once you restarted. This has been fixed as well. *Sometimes, when you restart a level, your arms break at the beginning with no reason. *If you watch long enough in the character selection the explorer guy will fall off the stone. *Harpoons very occasionally go through the minecart's side. *When at high speed, Explorer guy's body can go through the mine cart's sides causing the cart to become unbalanced. Trivia *Explorer Guy has the lightest skin out of all the characters,while the Lawnmower Man has the darkest skin over all. *Explorer Guy is based on fictional character Indiana Jones, and his vehicle is based off of the mine cart scene in Temple of Doom. *Explorer Guy is the first character to wear a hat that isn't a helmet (the second being Santa Claus). *It is fairly hard to get stuck to a harpoon when inside the cart unless holding Shift or Ctrl. *The original NPC had his satchel outside his pants, but as of version 1.45 it is tucked into his pants. *The minecart is the fastest vehicle without boosts. *Explorer Guy's minecart is the heaviest vehicle out of all vehicles which is why it is unable to lift in the air by itself. *As of the v1.61 update, Explorer Guy is the only character to share his voice with another character. *When going on a high speed and you go over a tiny bump the minecart will go out of control. *He is often hated by some fans due to the fact that he can't jump. However this is ridiculous as Irresponsible Dad can't jump either. Category:Happy Wheels Characters Category:Medium Characters Category:Leaked Characters Category:Jason Schymick Category:2011 Category:Rail Category:Building Blocks Category:Explorer Guy